Vengeance et Sentiments confus
by Gothmary96
Summary: Une vengance qui dérappe et une panoplie de sentiments très confus... Feu et glace... Voilà un petit coctail qui donne l'eau à la bouche,non? En tout cas, c'est ce qui VOUS attend! LEMON


**Bonjour,**

**Me voilà de retour avec une petite OS, mais cette fois j'ai délaissé Dramione pour une fic Yaoi entre l'arrogant et sensuel beau blond du nom de Drago Malefoy et le tout gentil et mignon beau brun du nom d'Harry Potter. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, j'écris que du M ou presque... Alors dans cette fic, il y a un LEMON. **

**Je dédie cette FanFiction à ma très chère Xyann qui m'a poussé à écrire pour la première fois un Yaoi! Merci!**

**Un autre ÉNORME merci à ma toute nouvelle correctrice du nom de Atsune. Merci, chère!**

**Et pour finir avec les MERCI, un GIGANTESTE merci à JKR pour nous avoir offert la saga la plus extraordinaire au monde. (À mon avis!) Alors, vous voyez le tableau... Tous les personnages, les lieux et le tralala habibuel est à cette dame, mais le reste vient de ma petite tête!:P**

**Et voilà, ma première fic Yaoi, alors, j'aimerais votre opinion, mais SVP ne soyez pas trop méchant... :S**

* * *

**Vengance et Sentiments confus**

Harry était paisiblement assis dans la Salle commune des préfets-en-chef, un magazine de Quidditch dans une main et un verre de Whisky Pur feu dans l'autre.

Doucement, il porta le verre du liquide ambré à ses lèvres et fit glisser le whisky dans sa gorge. Une délicate sensation d'engourdissement parcourut sa gorge et il ferma les yeux. Il aimait les samedis soirs tranquilles. Passer ses soirées avec son meilleur ami était amusant, certes, mais le calme l'était tout autant.

Soudainement, un cliquetis se fit entendre dans la pièce et la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser en sortir un bel adonis. Le jeune homme qu'Harry regardait à ce moment ne portait nul autre qu'une simple serviette éponge de couleur verte et sa peau albâtre était recouverte de fines gouttelettes d'eau qui brillaient sous la simple lumière diffusée par le feu de bois qui crépitait dans l'âtre. Il était beau à en couper le souffle, pas étonnant qu'il soit si populaire.

Voilà bien deux mois qu'Harry se délectait secrètement du spectacle que lui offrait son homologue. Et cet homologue n'était nul autre que le très séduisant, mais arrogant Drago Malefoy. Harry ne pouvait se retenir de fantasmer secrètement sur le bel apollon sculpté par les mains de Michel-Ange.

Mais cette fois-ci notre beau brun ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Alors, Potter? Je te plais? Dit Malefoy sur un ton narquois avec son habituel sourire en coin.

Surpris d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit, Harry essaya de paraître naturel, mais il sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

-Euh…Non! Bredouilla-t-il.

Drago lui sourit machiavéliquement, comme s'il venait de trouver une idée pour mettre mal à l'aise le pauvre Harry.

D'un coup, il retira sa serviette de bain et la laissa choir au sol. Évidemment, Drago aimait que les gens l'admirent et surtout il aimait encore plus faire chier son ennemi. Et voilà, une pierre deux coups!

-Alors, ne suis-je pas magnifique? Avoue que tu voudrais avoir mon corps, Potter!

Harry détourna les yeux et rougit d'avantage. Le pauvre…

-Va t'habiller! Lui dit-il sur une voix chevrotante.

Mais Malefoy décela ce petit tremblement dans sa voix et décida de s'amuser. Il avait le dessus sur Potter et sa soif de vengeance était à son comble. Bien oui, les Gryffondors avaient encore une fois gagné un match et il en avait fallu de peu pour que Drago attrape le vif d'or, mais Potter l'avait poussé et malheureusement, Drago s'était retrouvé dans l'une des estrades. Il n'avait eu aucune écorchure, mais Potter l'avait de nouveau battu. Et pour un Malefoy perdre était un signe de faiblesse et il n'était pas faible. Alors, la vengeance avait sonné. Ding, Dong!

-Oh et pourquoi devrais-je m'habiller? Avec un corps comme le mien…

-Arg, ta gueule, Malefoy et va enfiler quelque chose! Le coupa-t-il d'un ton de voix qui se voulait ferme.

Mais, le Serpentard n'avait pas fini de jouer. Tout n'était qu'un début.

-J'en n'ai pas envie…

Le Serpentard avança félinement vers le Gryffondor qui lui était pétrifié. Que devait-il faire? Partir? Non, fuir donnerait à Malefoy l'occasion de se foutre de lui et ça il ne le prenait pas! Il resta donc assis le visage dans son magazine, le visage aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Quand le beau blond fut tout près, Harry sentit que son cœur manquait plusieurs battements et que son souffle était court.

Drago remarqua immédiatement le malaise du jeune homme et savoura ce moment.

-Avoue que tu me veux, Potter! Je ne t'en blâmerai pas, tout le monde me désir, même les hommes. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir à me désirer.

Complètement outré, Harry leva les yeux vers Malefoy en essayant de se focaliser sur son regard, mais voilà qui n'était pas tache facile vu qu'il était assis et que la virilité de jeune homme n'était que sous ses yeux.

-Jamais! Tu m'écœure, Malefoy! Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même! Qui s'intéresserait à toi? À un être si méprisant, si détestable. La seule personne qui t'aime et qui t'aimera à jamais c'est toi! Je ne connais personne d'aussi odieux et répugnant sale serpent.

-Et tu en as d'autres des compliments sur moi? Demanda-t-il, pas le moins touché du monde.

-Tu es vraiment PITOYABLE à voir! Parlez-en bien, parlez-en mal, mais parlez de moi? Dit-il au comble de l'exaspération.

-Exactement! Dit-il avec un rictus malveillant.

Harry soupira et décida de se lever. Il poussa brusquement Drago Malefoy sur le côté et se redressa. Au moins, debout, il serait moins tenté de poser les yeux sur le sexe de son homologue.

-Tu me fais réellement pitié. Tu es vraiment en manque d'attention, toi.

-Oui, alors tu veux bien m'en donner! Dit Drago avec un faux air attendri.

Puis le beau blond éclata de rire.

-Ferme-la. De toute façon, chaque fois que tu parles tu dis n'importe quoi! Dit Harry visiblement irrité.

-Et si on n'arrêtait de parler et qu'on passait aux choses sérieuses! Dit Drago sur un ton sensuel et s'avançant encore plus près du beau brun.

Harry sembla de nouveau paralysé. Il ne savait que faire et sa proximité avec le dangereux Serpentard le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Sans voir arriver le coup, Drago prit le visage d'Harry en coupe et captura ses lèvres.

Incapable de réagir, Harry resta complètement pétrifié sur place. Puis il ferma les yeux et essaya d'approfondir le baiser, mais Drago le lâcha subitement. Laissant un Harry tout pantois.

-Alors, Potter? On en veut plus?

Harry porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et les effleura. Il se demanda si tout ça ne s'était pas produit dans sa tête et qu'il avait rêvé.

-Pourquoi tu…

-Quoi ça ne t'a pas plus?

-Non, non… c'est juste que…

-Je savais. Alors notre Grand Survivant n'aime pas les filles. Pauvre Weasley fille! Quand elle saura que son héros aime les queues et pas…

Harry était dans une colère monstre. Il poussa brutalement Malefoy contre le mur et le tint par la gorge, en le fixant dans les yeux. Ses magnifiques iris anthracites… Il secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser ses vilaines pensées et reprit une expression colérique.

-Si tu parles à qui que ce soit de ça, je t'égorge, Malefoy! Tu m'entends! Si jamais tu t'avises de dire à qui que ce soit qu'on s'est embrassé, je te tue de mes mains!

Drago haussa un sourcil, un air de défi, et retira la main de Potter de sur sa gorge. Sa grandeur l'avantageait sur le beau brun et il y vit un avantage.

-Et tu penses que tu me fais peur? Tu sais pertinemment que je pourrais te tuer, Potter!

Harry eut un rictus méprisant et répondit à son vis-à-vis.

-Bien sûr, mais ton maître ne serait pas très content!

Il vit une flamme naître dans le regard de Drago Malefoy et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Drago avait l'air fou de rage, mais une rage sourde. L'orage allait éclater et il le sentait.

-Ce n'est pas mon maître, Potter! Je n'ai pas de maître! Dit Drago entre ses dents, sur un ton de voix à faire givrer tout la pièce.

-Alors pourquoi tu portes sa marque? Demanda Harry en regardant son bras gauche.

Mais bizarrement, il n'y avait rien. Aucune marque. Pourtant… Bon, il avait dit ça pour désarçonner Malefoy, mais son avant-bras était vierge. Drago leva le bras et lui montra qu'il était bel et bien lisse.

-Pas même une cicatrice! Je ne suis pas un Mangemort et je ne le serai JAMAIS! Suivre un camp c'est se montrer faible. Je ne veux pas être un pion qu'on déplace.

Harry se sentit légèrement sonné par les belles et véridiques paroles du Serpentard. Il s'approcha et captura les lèvres du Serpentard. Drago se laissa faire et poursuivit le baiser.

Étrangement, il se surprit à apprécier le goût des lèvres du Gryffondors, de leur délicatesse quand il pressait les siennes, leur douceur ainsi que le parfum musqué que dégageait le jeune homme,…

Emporté par cette frénésie, Harry plaqua Drago au mur et se colla à lui, comme s'il voulait que leurs corps ne forment qu'un. Un tout, ainsi réuni. Corps à corps, feu contre glace, lion contre serpent.

Finalement, le beau brun passa lascivement sa langue sur les lèvres du Serpentard pour qu'il lui offre accès à sa bouche, sa langue qu'il imaginait chaude et agile comme celle d'un serpent,...

Le beau blond lui permit, rapidement, l'accès -cette fois-ci- et ils commencèrent à se taquiner, à se caresser et irrémédiablement danser un interminable et luxurieux ballet des plus érotiques qui soit.

Par il ne savait quelle lubie, sûrement la folie du moment et les sensations nouvelles que faisait naître le jeune homme en lui, Drago attrapa le col de la chemise du Gryffondor et inversa leur position, sans jamais rompre le baiser et ainsi mener le bal à sa façon. Le Serpentard était très dominateur, il voulait toujours le contrôle pour ne pas lui-même perdre le contrôle.

Drago ne se considérait pas gay, ni hétéro, ni bisexuel,… Pour le moment, rien ne lui importait sauf ce qu'il ressentait face à cette toute nouvelle expérience. Il n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un avec autant de fougue, autant de folie, autant de sentiments confus,… Mais à cet instant, penser aux conséquences était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose : continuer.

Doucement, Drago passa ses mains sous la chemise d'écolier et caressa le torse imberbe et finement musclé du jeune homme aux cheveux couleur ébène. Au contact des mains fraîches du beau blond, un long frisson parcouru l'échine d'Harry. Malefoy le ressentit et sourit contre la bouche de son homologue.

Aventureuses, les mains d'Harry caressèrent premièrement les côtes du blondinet, son dos, la chute de ces reins et arrivé à ses fesses, il plaqua encore plus le corps de Drago à lui.

Les caresses du Gryffondor ne laissaient pas Drago indifférent car il commençait à se sentir de plus en plus excité par tout ceci et son membre déjà durci et dressé par toute cette provocation en était bien la preuve.

Harry aussi n'était pas insensible car il commençait à se sentir visiblement bien à l'étroit dans ses vêtements.

Désireux d'aller au-delà de ses préliminaires, Harry commença à déboutonner lui-même sa chemise, mais Drago le stoppa immédiatement dans son mouvement sans prononcer un mot. Reprenant par le fait même son souffle, Drago défit lui-même les boutons de la chemise du Gryffondor découvrant peu à peu une peau claire et satinée. Harry le laissa faire et quand Drago fit glisser sa chemise au sol, le Serpentard alla explorer le cou, la clavicule et la gorge du jeune homme, avec ses lèvres d'une suavité exaltante.

Continuant d'embrasser, le beau brun se mit à gémir et à souffler fortement. Content de l'effet qu'il avait sur son homologue, Drago fit glisser ses longs et fins doigts jusqu'à la ceinture d'Harry.

Il la défit en un tour de main et fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes du jeune homme. Se sentant ainsi regardé Harry en rougit, malgré lui.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine et surtout par la fougue, Harry prit la main de Drago et le tira jusqu'au sofa où il le poussa. Les deux se sourirent d'une façon assez aguicheuse et Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et vint déposer plusieurs baisers sur le sexe fièrement dressé de Drago puis entendant les plaintes rauques du beau blond, il poursuivit. D'un coup de langue, il lécha le gland du beau Serpentard qui fermait les yeux sous le plaisir. Puis Harry prit le phallus de Drago dans sa bouche et commença à faire des va-et-vient sur lui.

Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, Drago se sentait submerger par des vagues de plaisir intense et tout autour de lui était flou. Il était dans un genre de brouillard épais. Le plaisir lui brouillait l'esprit.

Plus Potter continuait son manège, plus il sentait qu'il perdait le contrôle sur lui-même, de même que sur tous les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Parfois il râlait, gémissait, hurlait, haletait,… Il n'était plus de ce monde, même avant d'atteindre le summum.

Quand Drago éjacula dans la bouche du jeune homme, il empoigna la chevelure du beau brun et râla plus fort qu'il l'avait fait auparavant.

Quand il fut remis de son orgasme, Drago remonta le visage de Potter au sien et l'embrassa. Un goût légèrement sucré et à la fois salé envahit la bouche de Drago et il en vint à se dire que c'était lui, son goût. Il n'en fut pas dégoûté, au contraire, il y trouva là une certaine excitation.

À bout de souffle, Harry rompit le baiser et regarda son amant dans les yeux. Pour la première fois, il y lut quelque chose de totalement nouveau dans les yeux du Serpentard, mais il ne sut dire ce que c'était. Les pupilles de Malefoy étaient complètement dilatées, elles étaient complètement noires et tellement qu'on n'y voyait pratiquement plus le blanc.

Drago tira sur le caleçon gris du jeune homme et libéra ainsi la verge fièrement dressée. Le Serpentard l'empoigna et commença à faire de lents va-et-vient avec sa main, faisant gémir de bonheur le Gryffondor.

Plus Malefoy allait et venait sur sa virilité, plus Harry laissait échapper de rauques soupirs. Accentuant le mouvement, Harry commença à se sentir défaillir et quelques instants plus tard, il se vidait dans la main du Serpentard en gémissant fortement.

Quand il eut repris ses esprits, Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda le beau blond qui avait été son amant.

Drago prit un mouchoir dans la boite qui se trouvait sur la table à café à côté de lui et s'essuya la main. Tout en sueur et leur respiration erratique, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago.

Finalement, Drago ne sachant que faire d'autre se leva et regarda le jeune homme.

-C'était bien amusant, tout ça, mais je ne crois pas que… Mieux vaut garder ça pour nous et faire comme si de rien n'était…

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Bizarrement, il avait cru que le Serpentard avait changé. Changé pour lui? Peut-être. Il avait été si… différent, si … C'était un tout autre Malefoy qu'il avait vu ce soir. Il était tombé amoureux de lui. Dès à présent, il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier. L'oublier lui, ses caresses, son odeur, sa façon de gémir, de l'embrasser, … Harry Potter était tombé amoureux de Drago Malefoy…

Drago déposa un baisé sur le front encore humide du jeune homme et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte, Drago se laissa tomber contre celle-ci et se prit la poitrine. Étrangement, il avait de la difficulté à respirer. Ses voies respiratoires étaient bizarrement trop étroites et quand l'air passait elles le brûlaient.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? » Se dit-il.

Le Serpentard se sentait réellement confus. Il sentait encore la douceur des lèvres de son amant sur les siennes, l'odeur suave de son parfum, la chaleur de sa peau,… À ses pensées, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était resté sur le sofa. Il s'était roulé en boule et pleurait. Il aurait voulut que Drago change. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste et qu'il lui dise qu'il … Il voulait vivre dans un rêve et vivre heureux avec le garçon qu'il avait découvert en lui faisant l'amour. Mais non, Malefoy était sûrement dans sa chambre à essayer de trouver une façon d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient fait. À cette pensée, il pleura d'avantage. Pourquoi vivre dans un monde où la médiocrité et le malheur régnaient. Était-ce trop demandé qu'un peu d'amour? Sûrement!

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures passèrent et Harry était déjà retourné à sa chambre, après s'être douché, et contemplait le plafond. Incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il ne cessait de penser à Drago et à ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Drago, de son côté, n'en menait pas plus large. Lui-même incapable de retirer les images des heures précédentes de sa mémoire, il essayait de dormir et d'oublier. Se souvenir est une chose, oublier en était une autre. Il aurait voulu L'oublier. Oublier tout court! Arrêter de penser à Potter, à toutes les magnifiques sensations qu'il lui avait procurées. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé aller, mais en même temps cela avait été plus fort que lui. Plus fort que sa volonté. Il regrettait, mais il regrettait de continuer à penser à Harry de cette façon si indécente.

À cet instant précis, il sentit qu'il devenait faible. Il savait que Potter venait de le rendre faible.

**-X0x-x0X-**

Trois jours qu'ils s'évitaient, qu'ils s'ignoraient. Ils ne voulaient pas voir l'autre, ni l'un ni l'autre. Le soir du troisième jour, Drago était étendu dans son lit et cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Voilà trois jours qu'il ne dormait pas et qu'il passait ses nuits à penser à Harry Potter. Le Gryffondor hantait ses pensées. Il avait pensé à la potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais étrangement il ne voulait pas la prendre. Pourquoi? Pas même lui ne le savait.

Dans un excès de… (Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais…), il se leva brutalement de son lit sur lequel il s'était écroulé quelques heures plus tôt et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la chambre du Gryffondor.

Il ne prit pas la peine de cogner et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Harry se redressa suite à la surprise de voir sa porte se fracasser contre le mur et regarda la haute silhouette qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

-Bon, dis-moi que tu m'as jeté un sort et que c'est la raison pour laquelle je repense constamment à …!

Harry le regarda sans dire mot, trop abasourdi pour répondre.

-Dis-moi ça! Dis-moi, n'importe quoi! J'en ai marre! Ça m'obsède tellement que j'ai perdu le sommeil! Hurla le jeune homme à la chevelure d'or.

-Je ne t'ai pas jeté le moindre sort…

-Alors tu m'as donné une potion?

-Non! Comment aurais-tu voulu que je te donne une potion! Demanda Harry avec incrédulité.

-Alors si tu ne m'as rien donné pourquoi je pense continuellement à toi! Pourquoi je ne peux pas sortir ses images de ma tête! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, putain! Hurla Drago.

Harry comprit enfin. Un petit sourire naquit à la commissure de ses lèvres et son cœur s'emballa.

-Je crois que… tu es amoureux… Dit-il d'une petite voix à peine audible.

-Amoureux! Répéta Drago.

-Je crois bien…

-Moi, amoureux? Jamais!

-C'est la seule option que je vois… Si tu…

-W-O-W! Tu es en train de me dire que je serais amoureux de toi?

-C'est possible…

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche ne sachant que répondre à ça. Il était complètement abasourdi. Le Gryffondor, quant à lui, ne put se retenir de rougir, sourire et surtout d'éprouver un sentiment de joie. Il était sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Drago avait pensé à lui!

Drago n'arrivait pas à assimiler et surtout à RÉALISER qu'il était possible qu'il soit peut-être amoureux d'Harry. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Ce n'était pas la raison, Potter lui mentait, il se foutait de sa gueule, il ne pouvait pas aimer Harry Potter! Le rouge et or lui avait bien fait quelque chose, mais quoi?

Voyant le vert et argent pétrifié de la sorte, il se leva de son lit et avança prudemment vers lui.

Quand il fut face à Drago, son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et son sang à devenir de plus en plus bouillant. Le beau blond décida alors de reculer pour remettre une distance acceptable entre lui et le Gryffondor.

-Ne t'approche pas! Cria Drago en essayant de paraître convainquant, mais visiblement sa voix défaillait.

Le comportement du Serpentard le fit sourire et en même temps il vit le malaise dans le regard de son vis-à-vis.

Harry continua d'avancer et bientôt Drago se heurta au mur du couloir et Harry face à lui. La respiration du Serpentard devint très vite sifflante et erratique en présence du beau brun. Quand le blondinet planta son regard cobalt dans les émeraudes d'Harry il se sentit défaillir. L'odeur du parfum d'Harry vint chatouiller les narines du beau blond et à ce moment, une foule de sensations le parcoururent.

-Alors Malefoy, je te plais? Dit-il sur un ton narquois et un petit sourire amusé.

Quand Drago entendit ses propres mots dis par son vis-à-vis, il eut un petit sourire. Un vrai sourire. Potter l'avait eu. Mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer. S'avouer vaincu? JAMAIS! C'était un Malefoy, quand même, il avait son égo.

-Je savais que je te plaisais, Potter!

Harry ferma les yeux et secoua la tête en souriant niaisement. Malefoy resterait Malefoy, mais… Il y a toujours un « mais » à tout.

Harry prit le col du pyjama vert du Serpentard et s'empara de ses lèvres qui le faisaient tant rêver.

Drago laissa Harry l'embrasser (de toute façon, il en rêvait, lui aussi) se disant qu'il aurait la chance de se venger de ce coup une autre fois. Potter avait gagné, mais que pour cette fois.

On ne joue pas avec le feu car c'est dangereux! Une chose que Drago et Harry devraient apprendre, non?

Voilà l'arnaqueur arnaqué.

Drago interrompit le baiser quelques secondes pour dire à Harry;

-Ne me dit pas que tu m'aimes ou je t'égorge, d'accord!

-Je t'aime! Répondit Harry avec amusement.

-Tu es vraiment pitoyable, tu sais? Soupira Drago et fermant les yeux.

- Et tu en as d'autre des compliments sur moi?

-La ferme et arrête de redire ce que je t'ai dit! Dit Drago.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de reprendre leur baiser avec plus de passion et surtout en souriant contre la bouche du Serpentard.

Drago ne s'avouait peut-être pas amoureux d'Harry à ce moment, mais une chose était sûre ; le goût de ses lèvres et ses caresses lui avait manqué. Il ne pouvait nier être insensible au beau Gryffondor.

Harry, lui, était amoureux de Drago et il se l'avouait. Même s'il savait que le jeune homme qui l'embrassait ressentait maintenant autre chose que du mépris à son égard. C'était sûrement de l'amour, mais à sa manière. Il se disait que le beau blond n'avait pas besoin de le dire pour le moment, mais que ces trois syllabes lui seraient dit un jour. Pour l'instant, il profitait du moment présent.

* * *

**Dans le monde des Fanfictions, il est IMPORTANT de donner des REVIEWS aux auteurs pour savoir ce qu'ils doivent améliorer et si ce n'est que de charmants commentaires c'est toujours plaisant à recevoir, non? En tout cas, une review fait toujours plaisir!**

***PS: Pour ceux qui suivent mes fics, le deuxièmes chapitre de "Vacances D'Hiver" est aussi posté. Les autres suiveront, ne vous en faite pas.**

**Bisou**

**Gothmary96**


End file.
